Dangerous Love
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Penelope and Derek are married with two kids and two on the way. What happens when someone could change all of that?
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Love**

**So I know I have to update my two Samcedes fics, but I got inspired by some Penelope and Derek fanfiction that I have read so I wanted to write this. I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own Criminal Minds, but I would love to.**

"Penelope Adelaide Garcia-Morgan! What are you doing out of bed?" Derek yelled as he looked at Penelope through the tv screen and saw her standing up holding her phone in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other.

"I was just hungry." She grumbled as she waddled back to her and Morgan's bedroom and laid down on the bed slowly, grabbing her laptop and hitting a couple of keys. "I have the information about the other victims. They are all sent to your tablets now."

Hotch, Reid, JJ, Emily and Rossi kept their silence during the lovers spat, but immediately went back to business once Penelope told them about the information.

"You were ordered by your doctor to stay in bed Penelope because of your high blood pressure. That is why I asked my mother and sisters to help out with you, Derek Jr. and Alisha before our twins are due." Derek moved closer to the tv and lowered his voice so the other members of his team wouldn't overhear.

"I know. I know. I just went to the kitchen and back Derek. I think that the babies and I can handle just one short trip from the bedroom to the kitchen and back." She huffed, hating to be placated by her husband. She rubbed her swollen belly with one hand, smiling in thought. Derek with every pregancy was always overbearing and cautious with her. It always got on her nerves.

"Where is my mom and sisters? Why aren't they there to help you?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well Desiree and Sarah took DJ and Lisha out to play in the park. Fran stepped out to do some grocery shopping and should be back soon. I can be left alone for a little bit Derek." She rolled her eyes before continuing to eat her ice cream. "You have a case to solve so get back to it. If you need me, you know what to do." She said as she clicked the video call off.

Penelope and Derek had been married seven years now with their eighth anniversary coming up. They had Derek Jr. who was now five and about to start school for the first time. He was a big mommy's boy, but always looked up to his dad. Then Alisha who was two. As soon as she was born, she had her daddy wrapped around her small finger. She was spoiled rotten from that day on by everyone in the family, but most importantly Derek. Penelope was normally the one who had to rein him back in with all the gifts. Now she was pregnant with twins and swore that this would be the last time that she would go through this. She was put on bed rest since her seven month checkup and now she was going into her eighth month of pregnancy. She couldn't wait to have her body back. Along with the bed rest, her doctor ordered her not to have sex with her husband and that had put quite a strain on things especially with all the hormones running through her body.

Marriage to a hot shot profiler was tough especially with all of the cases that dragged her husband away. He would always make up for things when he was home though, but it took a toll on her and her kids. They always missed daddy when he was gone as did she, but she had years to get used to it. They made it work though as best as they could.

Penelope and Derek had started out as friends who flirted with each other then the sexual tension grew between them until they both acted on it...

_The whole BAU family had gone out dancing and as soon as they made it to the club, Derek hadn't let Penelope out of his arms. The way that he ran his hand over her curves had her wet from the beginning and her panties were damp. She gasped when he started to nibble on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't take anymore of this as she turned around to face his front and grabbed his head, crashing her lips upon his. _

_The whole club, their friends and everything else disappeared as they kissed. Breaking for air, she rested her forehead against his. "Take me home Derek." She whispered against his lips. Her feet moved a couple of steps back so she could look into his eyes. The nod of confirmation from him made her heart swell and butterflies to appear in her stomach. _

_He grabbed her hand and literally ran right out of the club, going straight to his car. The gentleman in him opened the passenger side door for her and then shut the door once she was inside. He ran to the other side of the car and hopped in his seat, quickly putting on his seatbelt before driving away. _

_They both sat in silence during the car ride as the anticaption grew about what would happen once they made it to his apartment. He didn't want to pressure her and she was just nervous but excited as well. This was a big step for them and both of them knew that they couldn't go back if they crossed this line. _

_He parked his car outside of his apartment and turned to Garcia, cupping her chin with his hand to let her look at him. "You know we don't have to do anything that you don't want to, right?" _

_She nodded her head. "Yes, I know." _

"_You know that I love you right?" He asked while smiling at her._

"_Of course baby boy. I love you too." She chuckled._

"_Well then you should know that I'm IN love with you. I only realized recently that it was love at first sight. From the moment that you came into my life, you've made it so much better. I want to be with you Penelope. I want to call you my girlfriend and have you meet my ma and sisters. One day I want to put a ring on that pretty little finger of yours and then call you my wife. I just want to make you happy." _

_Tears fell from her eyes which Derek quickly wiped away. _

"_I'm in love with you too and I want all of those things with you." More tears came to her eyes as she brought his face closer to hers to kiss his lips. _

_Before things could get carried away, she pulled away. "We should probably go inside now." She chuckled._

_He nodded his head before getting out of his car and helping her out of the passenger side. His hands were all over her as they made their way up to his apartment. They somehow made it inside and he had Penelope up against the door, his lips on hers and his hands all over her body. _

"_Can you feel how hard you make me baby girl?" He asked, grabbing her hand to place it on his manhood. He groaned when she squeezed him which only made him attack her lips with more fervor. _

"_I want you now." She whispered against his lips. _

_He moaned, slipping his hand underneath her skirt to run his finger against her core. "Baby you are so wet." He pushed her panties to the side to sink a finger into her warm tight heat. _

_She moaned when he started to finger her, loving the feel of his finger inside of her and imagining what his dick could do. Her hands moved to his belt buckle, quickly undoing it along with his pants. She slipped her hands into his boxers to stroke his dick. _

"_Shit baby." He ripped her panties off of her and then freed himself from his boxers, his pants slipping down his legs until they wrapped around his ankles. He kicked his legs out of them and then slipped his shirt off of his head. Lifting her up against the door, he guided his dick into her entrance and slipped inside fully in one stroke. "Fuck." He hissed._

_She wrapped her legs around his hips, wincing at the pain his dick had caused. She hadn't had sex in awhile and he was awfully big. The pain started to disappate and all that was left was the pleasure he was bringing her. _

_He gave her time to get used to him before he started his slow thrusts in and out of her, using the door as leverage. "Shit baby. I didn't put a condom on." _

"_It's okay Derek. I'm on the pill. Whatever you do, please don't stop." She moaned._

_He nipped at her breast through her shirt and bra, his mouth moving upwards to leave a hickey on her neck. He moved his hips faster, loving the moans coming from her mouth. When he was done marking her, his lips moved to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth to battle with hers. _

_Holding on tight to her ass, he walked over to another wall, slamming her back against it so he could thrust inside of her some more. He then gripped her tighter to move to the next available surface which just so happened to be his couch. His knees hit the couch which made his butt fall down on it, taking Penelope with him. "You're going to have to ride me baby." He said, still gripping onto her hips. _

_She started to bounce on his dick, undulating her hips. _

_Seeing that he was fully naked and Penelope was still in all of her clothes, he moved his hands to her shirt to lift it up and off. "Raise your arms for me baby girl." Once she complied, he slipped the shirt past her arms and threw it behind him. He bit his lip as he took in her purple satin bra that complimented her porcelain skin and matched her lipstick. He saw that the clasp was in the front and his hands quickly undid it, latching onto one of her nipples when she was revealed to him. He let go with a pop to look at her riding him. "Damn your beautiful Penelope." _

_He sucked her other nipple into his mouth, making sure it was perfectly hardened for him as she bounced faster on his cock._

"_That's it baby. Are you going to cum for me?" He asked against her lips as his hand pushed up her skirt further so he could rub her button with his fingers. _

"_Derek." She gasped, panting from the exertion. "I'm so close." Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and then raked down his chest. _

"_That's it baby." He pinched her clit in between his fingers. "Cum for me. I want to see you when you come for me. Open your eyes baby."_

_She didn't realize that she had her eyes closed until he told her to open them. Her eyelashes fluttered open to gaze into his beautiful brown eyes. "Shit. DEREK." She screamed his name as her climax overtook her, writhing from the pleasure he was giving her while keeping eye contact with him. _

_He thrusted up once and then twice as his own climax followed shortly after hers. He coated her walls with his seed before slumping back against the couch with her on top of him. "That was amazing baby." _

"_I'll say hot stuff." Penelope chuckled. "I'm going to need a moment so I can feel my legs again." She said as her eyes drooped._

"_I hope you don't plan on falling asleep on me because I'm not done with you yet." _

"_Oh my chocolate god, I wouldn't dream of it." She smiled._

From that day forward, they were inseperable. He asked her to marry him soon after that and the rest was history.

She always thought that Derek never wanted kids, but when she told him about being pregnant with Derek Jr., he was thrilled about it. They had never really talked about the subject before and now the endless possibities were open to them. They talked about the two point five kids they would want and the house with the white picket fence. They were just living in an apartment that they had picked out together, but they knew they would need a bigger space. They started house hunting right away and found the perfect place after the eighth time of searching.

Morgan got working right away on the nursery for the baby, choosing neutral colors because Penelope didn't want to know the sex of their child until birth.

The pregnancy went smoothly despite Derek's constant worry over her and their baby. Then Derek Jr. was born and everything was perfect. They had both taken time off to adjust to having a baby, but they got their footing and a schedule going. They both eventually went back to work even though they were wary about it. It helped that the FBI had a day care in the building.

Derek and Penelope couldn't be happier. Then she found out she was pregnant with Alisha when DJ was two and they couldn't wait for their new addition to the family.

She told her husband after Alisha that she didn't want anymore children, but he convinced her otherwise. Then they got pregnant again and were shocked to find out it was with twins. Derek was over the moon and Penelope was ecstatic. She knew that after having twins, she was definitely going to be done having more babies. He was fine with that though and thought four was a good number to stop at.

Because she was in her eighth month of pregnancy, Derek didn't really want to leave her side in case the babies came early. She convinced him otherwise because they already had his mother and sisters here helping her out. He told Hotch though that it was going to be his last case before he took time off to be with his wife and family. Since all that Penelope needed was a laptop to do her work, she could still help out the team even though she was on bed rest. Once her husband took off, she would take off as well. Helping the team like always made it easier for her not to get bored while she layed in bed all day.

She heard a door open and then a voice call out to her. "I'm back." She heard a rustling of plastic bags and cabinet doors and the refridgerator being opened and shut. Once the noise stopped, she heard footsteps approaching her bedroom and then her mother-in-law's head popped in.

"How are you doing?" Fran asked with a smile on her face.

Swallowing the last of the ice cream, Penelope smiled back. "I'm good... although slightly grumpy because Derek berated me about being on my feet." She frowned, pouting her lips.

"He only has the best intentions." Fran chuckled, rolling her eyes and patting her daughter-in-law on the knee. "Are you ready for your check-up though? We should probably be going."

"Do I have to?" Penelope grumbled.

"I'm afraid you do sweetheart."

"Fine." She got up from the bed with her mother-in-law's help.

Her doctor's visit went off without a hitch. As they were walking back to their car, Penelope felt like someone's eyes were on her. She tried looking around, but her eyes couldn't spot anything out of the norm. Coming across her car, she saw a flyer sticking between the winshield window and the wipers on the passenger side.

"Man, I hate advertisements. They try to get you everywhere you go." She told her mother-in-law, chuckling slightly. Grabbing the paper, she opened it and read the lines across the page which left her creeped out.

_You should only glow for me, not him._

**So what did you think? If you liked it, I will be willing to continue this. Please just let me know! **

**Thanks, **

**Caryn**


	2. Chapter 2: Her Deception

**Hey guys! Thank you everyone that has favorited, followed and reviewed this story. You guys rock! Sorry about the wait, but here we are with the next chapter. I do not own Criminal Minds and if I did, Penelope and Derek would be together.**

**Chapter 2: Her Deception**

It was the third note she had received and now she knew that it wasn't a prank. Someone was stalking her. She stuffed the note into her purse when her mother-in-law questioned what it was. "Just a flyer for yogurt." She shrugged her shoulders before getting into the passenger side of the car slowly. If she told her mother-in-law, she would tell Derek and she didn't want to alarm him quite yet. She knew that she needed to tell someone though and she had the perfect people in mind. Question was as soon as the team got back how she was going to get rid of Morgan so she could talk with them.

"Hey Fran, the stroller that I ordered is in the store and I think that I do want that twins bassinet Pack 'n Play. Could you take Derek out to get both of those when he comes back from Atlanta? I don't want you to do all that heavy lifting when we have Derek to do it anyway." Penelope asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I can do that." Her mother-in-law stated as they drove home.

When Penelope was alone later on that night after she put her two kids to bed, she placed a call.

"Hey Garcia." She heard through the phone.

"Hey Reid. So I need a favor of you and you cannot tell Derek and as you are the godfather to DJ, I think I know that I can trust you with this."

"Of course you can trust me Garcia." Reid stated. "But why couldn't I tell Derek?"

"Because Derek might overreact and think with his fists first instead of his brain." She took a deep breath. "I think that I may have a stalker. Once you guys get back from Atlanta, I want a meeting with you, Hotch and JJ."

She heard Reid's deep breaths from the phone and knew that this might hit a little close to home for him because of Maeve.

"Make sure you are never alone Penelope. I know that Derek's mom and sisters are there so that's good. Do you still have that tazer that your husband got you?"

Penelope nodded her head, but then realized that she was speaking with him on the phone and he couldn't see that. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Keep that on you at all times too. I will talk with Hotch and JJ and tell them about it. You just worry about getting Derek out of the house. Okay?"

Penelope nodded her head again. "Okay. I already got that covered. Thank you for understanding Reid. I will tell Derek about this. I just need some time to do so."

"You know that I would do anything for you Garcia. You're welcome."

"Alright I will talk to you later. Bye." She hung up the phone, already moving her fingers to dial her husband.

"So are you still mad at me?" She said once the call connected.

"You know I never could be mad at you for long baby girl." He chuckled. "How are my babies and their mama doing? You did have your checkup today right? I'm sorry that I missed it."

"The checkup went great both babies are doing fine. It's okay Derek, but I expect you to make it up to me once you get back home."

"You know I will." He said in between a yawn.

"Oh my baby boy is tired. I should let you go to get some sleep." She said while yawning herself.

"I think we both should get some sleep." He chuckled. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Derek." She smiled through the phone. "Get a good night's rest my love."

"You too beautiful. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She repeated before hanging up the phone.

**Five Days Later**

The case was pretty open and shut so it only took the team five days to wrap things up which meant they would all be going home that much sooner.

Penelope waited in anticipation for her love to come home that night so she could put her plan in motion, but she had fallen asleep waiting without even realizing it.

She came to when she felt someone kiss her all over her face. "Mmh..." She moaned, fluttering her eyes open. "How was the flight back?"

Derek smirked at his wife before finally kissing her on the lips. "It was good. I'm glad that I'm finally back home with you." He moved down to her stomach and placed his hands on her belly. "How's my babies doing in there? Did you guys miss your daddy?" He smiled in awe when he felt kicks against both of his hands.

"They definitely missed you. One kept kicking on my bladder and making me have to go every five minutes." Penelope pouted.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm here now so don't worry." He got up from the edge of the bed where he was sitting and stripped down to his boxers. Getting into the other end of the bed, he wrapped his arms around his wife and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Penelope woke up snuggled with her husband. She tried to get out of his hold, but she just couldn't shake it. She really had to go to the bathroom so she decided to try another tactic. She kissed his lips and raked her hands down his chest, glad when she felt him kiss her back. "I love you baby, but you have to let me go unless you want me to pee on you."

He chuckled, but let her go.

She quickly did her business, brushed her teeth and then came back into bed, cuddling with her husband.

They had some peace and quiet until both of their children ran inside and jumped on the bed. "DADDY!" They both screamed.

Penelope and Derek both laughed. She then watched as Derek greeted both of their kids, making her smile brightly. He was such a good dad. He was tickling both DJ and Lisha's sides and making the kids laugh. She felt kind of left out, but Derek did something that surprised her.

"Say good morning to your mama and your siblings you two." He told them.

She got hugs from both her kids and kisses on her belly from both of them too. "Thank you my babies. Are you guys hungry?"

They both nodded their heads enthusiastically. "Okay go down and someone will be down to help with breakfast soon." She wanted to go down and help make it, but Derek stopped her.

"You know you can't leave this bed Penelope." He reminded her.

She rolled her eyes, but sighed. "I do have to get dressed though Derek."

"Okay, you get dressed and then I'll bring up some breakfast for you."

"Thank you baby." She kissed his lips chastely. "After breakfast, I think that your sisters should take DJ and Lisha out to the park again. They really love going there with their aunts. I also will need you to run an errand with your mother and pick up the stroller that we ordered as well as the Pack 'n Play that I think we should get."

"You got it babe. Are you sure you will be okay being alone for that time?" He asked concerned.

"I'll be fine baby and if anything happens then I will call you, okay?" Penelope smiled at him, knowing that she wouldn't really be alone.

"Okay." Derek smiled at her before quickly getting dressed, brushing his teeth and going downstairs to the kitchen.

Penelope got dressed herself then laid back down on the bed. Grabbing her phone, she texted Reid, Hotch and JJ quickly telling them the time they should meet up at her house.

Penelope ate breakfast in bed with Derek and then he was off and it was time for her meeting. She went down and got the door for them, letting them all in. Walking into the living room, she sat down at the couch.

"So you believe that you have a stalker?" Hotch asked getting straight to the point.

She nodded her head and then handed over the notes that she had received. Hotch looked at all of them and then passed them to Reid who looked at them and then passed them to JJ.

"I got the first note two months ago when I was out running groceries. I thought it was just a joke or something so I didn't think on it too much. It was left at my car. That is the same with the second and third note. All of them left at my car. The last one just six days ago when I was at my doctor's appointment. I've felt like someone was watching me for awhile, but every time I try to look around and see who it could possibly be, they elude me. It seems that they have been watching me for awhile now at least. The first note was wedged in between the windshield and the wipers on the driver's side and the notes preceding have been on the passenger side. So he knows that I'm not the one driving. Derek made sure of it when he asked his mother to help out. The reason I asked you three to come here and not the whole team is because I don't want to alarm Derek quite yet. I know that you three can keep this a secret for now."

"You know that you should tell Derek. The notes appear to be escalating and who knows what this guys endgame is. It appears that he envies the relationship that you have with Derek and he might want to kidnap you to see out his own fantasies about you. He might also try to harm Derek to take him out of the picture." Hotch spoke, his voice authoritative like always.

"I know that Hotch. I will tell Derek, I promise. I just need to find a way to break the news to him. You know how he is going to react." She sighed.

"Okay, we will give you some time, but I expect you to tell him soon. In the meantime, we can look into this secretly and not alert the other BAU team about it. I will have forensics take a look at these notes and see if there is something that will give this guy away in them."

"I'm on it sir." Reid spoke.

JJ who was silent since the meeting began, moved closer to Penelope and took her hand in her own. "We won't let anything happen to you or Derek, Penelope. We will find whoever is doing this and stop them." She promised.

"Thank you JJ. That means a lot to me." She smiled at the other woman, giving her hand a squeeze.

The door bell rang, interrupting the moment between friends. Penelope frowned, wondering who it could be. She got up from her seat and went to the front door. Looking through the glass, she couldn't see anyone standing outside. She opened the door and looked out around her neighborhood and still didn't see anything. Turning to go back inside, she may have missed the slip of paper unless she didn't turn her eyes down. She picked it up and read the note, her face turning even more pale. She closed the door and then went back into the living room. "He knows where we live. He was just here." Her voice was full of fear, the note clutched in her hand. She let the note drop as she felt some pain in her abdomen. "Ahh." She cried out.

Hotch was across the room and at Penelope's side in a flash. "Just breathe Penelope." He instructed.

A loud pop could be heard throughout the room and then water puddled at the floor under Penelope's feet. "My water just broke." Penelope stated before she blacked out, falling into Hotch's arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Hotch said as he lifted Penelope into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "JJ, can you get the door and then call Derek on the way? I'll drive." JJ and Hotch spun into action.

Reid however picked up the note that had fallen onto the grown. The words on the page made his fear that much greater for his friend.

"Reid, are you coming?" Hotch yelled at him.

"Right, I'll be there." He pushed the note into his pocket before he joined his friend.

**They can't protect you from me. No one can.**

**So... what did you guys think? Reviews would be greatly appreciated, but not necessary. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out

**Sorry loves for not updating in awhile. RL really kicked my butt these last two weeks. Here is the next chapter of Dangerous love. I hope you like it! And I know I always forget something, but a lot of thanks go to my rp partner and beta Reese. She's my rock! **

**I do not own Criminal Minds although I would love to!**

**Chapter 3: The Truth Comes Out**

He watched her deep intakes of breath. Breath in. Breath out.

She had come into the hospital with the three other agents that he had noticed at her house. The girl agent had went into the hospital room with her, but had left out again to go to the bathroom it seemed. All the while Penelope slept peacefully. She was so beautiful especially from the glow of his twins that she was carrying. It would have been so easy to take her right then. Nobody was looking his way at all. Nobody ever seemed to notice him. If it wasn't for the fact that, she was about to give birth he would have done it too.

He heard her cry out in pain and knew that she was awake now. He backed away as one of the doctors rounded the corner, probably to check in on her. He made his way away from her even though it killed him inside, passing the girl agent on his way. She didn't seem to notice him at all which made him smile. All of her friends and family were making things to easy for him. He would have Penelope soon.

Nobody could stop him because nobody knew who he was.

Derek ran through the hospital in search of his wife. He left his mother in the waiting room and his sisters still had his other two kids at the park. He didn't want them by the hospital quite yet so they were on their way home now.

He had gotten a call from JJ saying that his wife's water broke and then she passed out. He was too worried about his wife to realize why it would have been weird for JJ to call him especially since he knew that he left his wife home alone. His mind didn't register all of that information quite yet as he quickly asked a nurse which room his wife was in. The nurse quickly told him which room and he was running off again to find her.

"It's okay baby. I'm here." He spoke as soon as he got inside of the room and found her awake, holding onto JJ's hands. She must have woken up from all the pain of the contractions.

He saw her lying on the bed, trying to breath through the pain. He grabbed her hands in his and let her squeeze them. "I got it from here JJ." He smiled over at her before the other agent slipped out of the room.

"How close are we babe?" He asked, giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"The doctor..." She took a deep breath, "Said five centimeters..." She took another breath. "five minutes ago."

"That's my baby girl. You got five more centimeters to go. You can do it Penelope." He cheered her on. "Do you want drugs for the births or do you want to do it natural like before?"

"I don't know, but this really hurts." She yelled, squeezing the life out of his hand.

"It's okay baby girl. You said that same thing last time. You got this. Just breathe." He coached her through her next contraction.

"Our babies are coming too early. What if they aren't ready?" Penelope looked over at Derek with worry in her eyes.

"They will be ready baby. With twins, an earlier delivery from the due date is common. Do you remember reading that in the baby books?" He saw that she was crying and wiped away her tears with one of his hands.

"Yes, I remember." She nodded her head, smiling over at him.

"Good." He smiled back. "You have nothing to worry about then baby girl. We got this."

It took another two hours for Penelope to be fully dilated and then Derek held her hand through both of the births, cheering her on. With the help of their family doctor, Rhiannon Zoe Morgan and Samuel Anthony Morgan were born into this world two minutes apart. Rhiannon weighed in at six pounds and eighteen inches long. She was a little cutie and looked a lot like her older sister except for her eyes. Penelope knew the moment that she laid eyes on Rhiannon, Ri for short, that Derek was going to be wrapped around their little daughter's hand just like Lisha. Samuel weighed in at five pounds six ounces and seventeen inches long. He was much smaller than his older sister, but was just as cute. The parents were allowed sometime to meet their children before the nurses had to take them for a bit.

Derek went out to the waiting room to tell everyone the good news. Along with his mother, a few of his other agents sat out in the waiting room too. Hotch was there along with JJ, Reid and Emily. He had big smiles when he announced the news to everyone. "The delivery went great. Penelope is doing good and sleeping now. Our son Samuel Anthony and daughter Rhiannon Zoe are both here and healthy. Both of them are with the nurses right now. The doctor wants us to keep him in the hospital until he gains six ounces, but otherwise everything is perfect."

There were cheers all around from everyone as he hugged each of his friends and his mother. "I should get back to Penelope. Mom can you call Desiree and Sarah and let them know they can bring Alisha and DJ around in about an hour?"

"Of course I can do that son." His mom smiled at him.

"Okay." He nodded towards her. "Thank you everyone for coming." He turned around and went back to the room where Penelope was. The sight of her sleeping made him smile as he climbed into bed with her and wrapped her in his arms. "You did good baby doll." He kissed her forehead and then closed his eyes.

It was maybe fifteen or twenty minutes later when he heard the nurses wheeling both of their kids back into the room. He shushed them to make sure they didn't wake up his wife as he quietly disentangled himself from her so he could greet his kids. He saw Sam fussing a little in his blanket so he carefully picked him up to rock him gently. "Hey little man. I'm your daddy and I love you very much." He smiled down at his son before kissing his forehead. "I'll be the one to teach you how to throw a ball, play sports and fix things around the house." He walked over to where Ri was and turned his son's head a little so he could look at his sleeping sister. "This is your sister. She might bug you sometimes later, but you will love her all the same." He chuckled. "Your older sister Alisha and older brother DJ aren't here right now, but you will meet them soon. They might get on your nerves too, but they are your family." He walked over to where Penelope was. "This is your mommy son. She will be the one to kiss all your boo boo's and tuck you in at night when I'm not there. She's pretty perfect like that." He smiled down at her, surprised a little to find her eyes open.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked softly.

She shook her head, tears soaking her cheeks.

"Hey... why are you crying?" He asked concerned, sitting down on the edge of her bed with Sam still in his arms.

"It's nothing. It's nothing." She repeated, shaking her hands out in front of her. "You just looked so great holding Sam and telling him about his family. It was way too cute."

He chuckled. "Okay then. Do you want to hold your son?"

She nodded her head and he handed Sam over to her gently.

"He's our baby." She smiled in awe of Sam, cherishing his tiny little hands.

"That he is." Derek smiled at their interaction, full on laughing when she kissed his hands. "Desiree and Sarah should be swinging by soon with DJ and Alisha so they can meet their new sister and brother."

A knock came on the door and he smiled. "That must be them." He got up from the bed to open the door, letting in his mom, sisters and his kids. He saw JJ, Hotch and Emily out in the hallway too, probably waiting to meet the new young ones. He waved them over. He wondered where Reid went off to, but didn't question it any further.

"Derek and Alisha meet your brother and sister." He moved over to where Rhiannon was to pick her up. "This is Rhiannon Zoe and your mom is holding Samuel Anthony."

He heard a chorus of can I hold them from both of his kids and some of the adults. "Yes, you can hold them, but you have to go sit in a chair first." He spoke to Alisha who was closest to him. He'd let the adults fight with Penelope to hold Sam. Leading her over to one of the chairs in their room, he made sure that she was sitting nicely. He instructed his daughter how to hold the baby and then gently placed the baby into his daughter's hands. He made sure that she was holding the head correctly and watched over every movement she made. After a couple of minutes, he gently took Rhiannon back from Alisha. "It's your brothers turn now. DJ come here." He instructed his oldest the same way as Alisha and allowed him to hold his sister for a couple of minutes. Taking Rhiannon back, he allowed his sister Sarah to steal her from him. The two babies were getting much attention from everyone which made him smile. This went on for about fifteen more minutes until Rhiannon started to cry.

"It seems she is hungry." Penelope said. "I should feed her and Sam."

"That means that is everyone's cue to get out." He grabbed Sam from his mother and then placed him back down in his hospital bed and wheeled it closer to Penelope. He watched his sister pass Rhiannon back over to his wife.

"I'll walk all of you guys out." He said grabbing Alisha. Everyone said their goodbyes to Penelope and the twins then hurdled out of the door. He kissed his wife chastely before leaving the room as well. He helped his sisters get his oldest two into the car, promising them that he would see him tomorrow. He wanted to stay with Penelope tonight in the hospital. Once everything was settled, he watched them pull away before turning back around to head into the hospital.

On his way back inside, he bumped into Reid. "Hey pretty boy. What are you still doing here? I didn't see you outside with the other agents when we brought them inside to meet Ri and Sam."

"Oh yeah, I was just talking on the phone with someone and the call went long. I would love to meet them now if it's okay." Reid spoke, nervously babbling.

"Penelope is feeding the twins now so it might not be the best time. Maybe in a half hour or so." Derek shrugged his shoulders, confused by the other agent's behavior.

"Okay. I'll just stick around in the waiting room until then." Reid slipped the phone he was still carrying into his hand unaware that a slip of paper fell out. He turned to leave.

Derek noticed the slip of paper on the ground and bent down to pick it up. "I think you dropped this pretty boy." He spoke, calling Reid back to him. At that moment, that was when he noticed the writing on the paper. "What is this Reid?"

Reid fiddled with his hands nervously. "I... um..." He tried to speak, but couldn't get the words out. Lowering his head, he looked down at his hands in guilt. "I think you need to speak to your wife about that."

"My wife?" Derek grew in anger. "What the hell does this note have to do with my wife?"

"I'm sorry Morgan, but I think that it's better if you hear it from her instead of me." Reid still wouldn't look the other agent in his eyes as he backed away slowly.

Derek was livid as he ran back into his wife's room. "What the hell is this Penelope?" He asked, holding the note up so she could see. "What have you been keeping from me and why?"

She had finished feeding Rhiannon and was burping her when Derek came inside of the room. "I think this is a conversation that we need to have alone please. Let me feed Sam first and then we will have the nurses take them away. Okay?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay good. Can you finish burping Ri and I'll get started on Sam." She handed her daughter over to her husband and then grabbed her baby boy out of his crib. They were silent as they both finished their tasks. Once that was done and Sam was burped, Derek called for a nurse to take them. The nurse did as was told, leaving Penelope and Derek alone in her room.

Penelope asked for the note that was still clutched in Derek's hands and he handed it over to her. She hung her head in shame after she read it. She knew this was how he would react and she wondered how he had found the note. He was always observant. He always knew when she was keeping something from him and sometimes she couldn't ever get away with anything even if it was just a surprise party for his birthday or this. She knew she was wrong for keeping it from him, but she also knew how he would react and this was it. "I need you to take deep breaths Derek and please sit down before I tell you anything." She glared at him until he complied, sitting down in a chair near her bed. "Alright. I will tell you what is going on, but you can't interrupt me at all. Got it?"

He reluctantly nodded his head after a couple of seconds.

"Good." Penelope sighed. "I have a stalker."

"A stalker? Why the hell wouldn't you tell me this?" Derek interrupted.

The glare that Penelope sent her husband's way was lethal. "I told you not to interrupt. Let me finish." She looked at him until she was sure that he would follow her instructions. "Yes, I have a stalker. I got the first note two months ago. The one you are holding in your hands is the fourth one. The first three notes I got when I was out and about by myself or with your mother and I've noticed eyes on me. I can never figure out where they are coming from. The fourth note I received today. I called JJ, Reid and Hotch over to tell them about the notes. Then someone rang the doorbell and the note was on the stoop. I didn't tell you Derek because at first I thought it was a joke, but then by the second and third note I realized it wasn't. I knew how you would react with your fists first and I wanted to let you know carefully without you wanting to go off and kill whoever it is. I'm sorry Derek. I should have told you." She cried, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You mean to tell me that this asshole knows where we live?" Derek asked in anger.

She nodded her head, watching him get up from his seat to pace around the room. "Please don't do anything stupid Derek. We don't know who he is. Come here please." She beckoned him over, but he didn't listen to her. "Please Derek." She cried.

He stopped in his tracks and slowly walked over to her, sitting down at the edge of her bed.

"I'm so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on the bed next to her. "Please forgive me baby. I love you so much. I'm sorry." She cried into his chest.

He rubbed her back soothingly, knowing he couldn't stay mad at her for long even though he really wanted to for keeping something this big from him. "I forgive you baby. I forgive you. I love you too and I will always protect you."

"Always."

**So what did you think? Reviews are appreciated, but not necessary. **


End file.
